The invention relates to a foldable umbrella comprising an additional further functionality, such as umbrella cover—in particular a compact pocket umbrella comprising a handle cover and a support for the rotatable and lockable main rods with double bearings.
Due to the long history of umbrellas, an extensive and manifold collection of corresponds patent literature has accumulated. Anything that has to do with a lining and with folding was developed under the keyword “foldable umbrella” or “collapsible umbrella” in an application-specific manner. The following extensive field of corresponding applications can thus be found, for example                collapsible pocket umbrella comprising a reinforced roof rod frame        fully-automatic foldable umbrella        automatic umbrella        foldable umbrella-type clothes drier        mobile umbrella canopy for events        wind-resistant foldable umbrella        umbrella, which can be opened and folded easily comprising a reduced volume        foldable umbrella comprising a city map        suspension device for foldable umbrella        chair comprising a holder and umbrella        insect protection umbrella        bicycle comprising a holder and umbrella        holder comprising foldable sun protection        holder and umbrella for strollers        holder and umbrella for animals        canopy device        foldable and spreadable transport means        foldable baby cart        foldable umbrella as broadband antenna.        
The following shall be limited to the functionality of the foldable pocket umbrella, even though technical components, modules and solution approaches can also be found in the applications of related disciplines.
The state of the art of foldable umbrellas comprising an additional further functionality, such as an umbrella cover comprising an umbrella handle and support for the telescopic tube shall be mentioned below; a plurality of types of foldable umbrellas comprising an additional further functionality, such as an umbrella cover comprising an umbrella handle, are known from the state of the art—depending on the application.
Austrian utility model AT 006 249 introduces a mini pocket umbrella, which, for being closed, is retracted into the umbrella handle as hollow body by means of a cord, which is guided in the center rods as opening and closing mechanism of the umbrella roof and which can be transported in coats and trouser pockets due its small volume. This pocket umbrella is ultra-light and extremely small. The main umbrella rods and the rods of the roof construction are embodied so as to be capable of being telescoped. After its use, the umbrella is retracted into the umbrella handle by means of the cord and is closed with the cover in a water-tight manner.
Disadvantages of the novelty according to the invention are that the main rods are supported in a single point in the base of the umbrella handle and that a used wet umbrella is retracted into the tightly closing umbrella handle and that the technical solution approach still requires a certain maturity.
German utility model DE 20 2007 012 276/International application WO 2009/039 939 introduces a foldable umbrella comprising an additional further functionality, such as an umbrella cover—in particular a compact pocket umbrella comprising a handle cover and a support for the telescopic tube. The handle cover, which is preferably embodied so as to be oval, is embodied such that it can accommodate the entire umbrella, which substantially consists of a stationary tube, a telescopic tube, a slide, roof rods and a lining, by means of folding and pushing together. A quick handling by the user is provided via an extractable handle, which is easily accessible and which is preferably also shaped as an oval and which is fixedly connected to the telescopic tube so as to be flush. By means of its tripod design and its tripod slide bearing, the support element provides stability to the arrangement in each position of the extracted telescopic tube. A ventilation of the interior, which is filled with the roof rods and the lining, is provided by means of the bilateral opening of the handle cover of the umbrella at the top and base side—on the top side by means of the resulting rotating slit between handle cover collar and extractable handle, and on the base side by means of narrow longitudinal slits in the base plate, which is preferably curved slightly outwardly, and an accumulation of moisture is prevented. The production of the handle cover in its oval shape, the engraved handle piece and the molded collar is relatively extensive and also necessitates an extractable handle, which is shaped like an oval; the ventilation slits on the base side must furthermore be considered. The support element must be carried out as a tripod due to the selected spatial geometries.
German published patent application DE 195 25 409 discloses a lockable and closable, preferably cylindrical plastic box as umbrella cover, which is preferably developed for two-wheelers and in particular for the shake-free and thus noise-free transport of the folded pocket umbrella. On the one side, the rigid cylinder box, which holds together the folded lining, which forms the roof of the umbrella, is closed by means of a circular base and encompasses a removable cover on the other side, which is connected to a toothed rack and which can be inserted and can be locked via a number/combination lock while holding the clamp-like frame fastening elements. A characteristic of the pocket umbrella is that its longitudinal expansion, including the umbrella handle, must be smaller than the closed box.
German patent specification DE 195 05 707 relates to a collapsible umbrella, the lining of which is supported by roof rods, which are arranged around the umbrella handle in a star-shaped manner. The roof rods are articulated in a pivotable manner on a crown, which can be displaced along the shaft of the umbrella and the upper end of which can be locked, and which, in the unfolded state of the umbrella, are supported by support rods, one end of which is articulated on the roof rods and other end of which is articulated on a slide, which can also be displaced and locked along the umbrella shaft. The closing and shortening of the umbrella takes place by means of collapsing the roof rods above the crown and by inserting the umbrella shaft between the collapsed roof rods. The characteristic of the arrangement is that the roof rods and the support rods are collapsed away from the user.
German published patent application DE 102 53 797 introduces an umbrella case comprising a drying function, the use of which is intended in a motor vehicle, wherein the umbrella accommodating case is connected to the interior heater of the vehicle or has its own heater with a controllable drying phase. On the one hand, the umbrella case, which is preferably embodied in a hollow-cylindrical manner, is to accommodate a dry umbrella, which can preferably be pushed together, or, on the other hand, a wet umbrella, which has been pushed together, for the purpose of drying. By means of guide ribs, which point radially inwardly, channels are formed between the cylindrical cover of the case and the inserted umbrella, with said channels being ventilated by air, which is fed in opposite to the umbrella insertion side, and which are to discharge the moisture of a wet umbrella lining. Instead of longitudinal guide bars, provision is alternatively also made for cross bars in the case of lateral air infeed. No statements have been made about the dimensioning of the novelty according to the invention with reference to climatic relationships.
German published patent application DE 102 17 208 describes a multi-functional umbrella and handle holder of a collapsible umbrella. The handle holder comprises a cylindrical tube section comprising guides, which extend on the inner wall in axial direction, for protecting against the rotation of the length of the folded umbrella accommodation, a hollow-cylindrical connecting ring connected in one piece to the tube section at the tube opening facing the roof crown, a cylindrical stationary base cover at the opposite tube end and a hollow-cylindrical connector fixedly applied thereto at the end of the lower main rods. Connecting ring and cover have lateral recesses at the location of the axial guides, so that the connector can be joined with groove-forming projections, which are attached at its outer side, in the axial guide as well as in the connecting ring as well as in the base cover so as to be flush with the cylinder. In addition, the connector has elastic snap-in elements, which engage with bore holes of the connecting ring when the umbrella is open as well as with similar bore holes of the base cover when the umbrella is folded so as to lock. In this respect, connecting ring and base cover form stops for the travel of the connector, which glides in the tube section in response to the handling of the umbrella.
When the umbrella rods are open, the main rods are connected to the handle holder via the connector, the connecting ring and the tube section as handle holder, so as to be secured against rotation; provision is not made for a second support bearing for the main rods.
European application EP 495 472/German utility model DE 91 15 108 and DE 91 00 505 introduce a case comprising an integrated pocket umbrella, which can be accessed from the outside. The novelty according to the invention provides for a flat case tube being installed in the cover of a briefcase with a small space requirement and behind the interior trim. A flat, rectangular pocket umbrella, which can be telescoped, is inserted into the cuboid tube so as to be capable of being disengaged. The handle of the umbrella is held in place by means of a lock in the tube; after disengaging the lock, the umbrella is released to the outside by means of a spring mechanism, which is introduced into the center rod of the umbrella. Umbrella and case are only conditionally dependent on one another—due to their configuration.
German published patent application DE 43 14 650 provides for a portable container comprising a case-shaped accommodation for additionally accommodating a pocket umbrella. So as to design all three objects, such as case-shaped accommodation, umbrella and/or container to have the smallest possible volume when not in use and so as to be able to carry them easily and simply or so as to be able to pocket them, respectively, but so as to be able to also have them in hand just as easily when it is necessary to use them, on the other hand, it is proposed for the container to have the shape of a rollable carrying bag or of a backpack comprising a case-shaped accommodation at one end, which runs at right angles to the side edges of the carrying bag or of the backpack, respectively.
In the case of the instant application, pocket umbrella and container are two independent devices.
German published patent application DE 40 08 212 deals with a foldable pocket umbrella comprising an umbrella lining, a foldable frame, which spreads out the umbrella lining in the open state, and a handle comprising the characteristic that the frame consists of an extendable rod—a telescopic rod—, spiral wires for spreading out the umbrella lining and the handle of a tube-shaped sleeve for accommodating the central rod, the spiral wires and the umbrella lining. At the outer edge of the umbrella lining, the spiral wires are guided by means of limiting draw strings, which—together with the spiral wires—end in a manual winding mechanism at the base of the accommodating sleeve. By activating the winding mechanism, the spiral wires and draw strings—including the umbrella lining and telescopic rod—are pulled into the accommodating sleeve.
No information is provided relating to the dimensioning of the accommodating sleeve.
German published patent application DE 23 07 706/Italian application IT 20 898 introduces a pocket umbrella of any type, such as a foldable, telescopic and/or cranesbill umbrella—comprising an installed cover, either for accommodating the umbrella in its folded state or as handle cover when the umbrella is spread out. The handle cover must be able to accommodate forces in the handle area, but can otherwise be made of another material, for instant a resilient or foldable or otherwise deformable material. Provision is made for a closure on the base side of the hollow-cylindrical handle cover, which is farthest away from the crown of the main rods and which also accommodates the lowermost section of the tube rods, which have a polygonal cross section, via a clamping location so as to be secured against rotation. A guide sheet, which moves with the main slide to the upper edge of the handle cover, runs in inside rails of the handle housing, which are attached diametrically.
The guide cover is rigidly guided within the handle cover by means of the polygonal tube rods and the lateral rails and tends to cant in response to even the slightest irregularities of the rods; a rotation of the umbrella is impossible.
German patent specification DE 21 37 261 discloses an umbrella, which can be shortened, which has a flat cross sectional shape when folded, at the headpiece of which, which encompasses two flanks, eight roof rods, which can be telescoped, are articulated in slits, wherein two roof rods in each case escape at the cross sides of the headpiece and at the auxiliary slide of which, which also encompasses two flanks, the auxiliary rods are articulated in slits in an analogous manner, with said auxiliary rods being connected on the other end in an articulated manner to the main rods, which are articulated at the main slide. Provision is not made for a container for the umbrella, which can be shortened.
German published, examined application DE 18 14 204 introduces a pocket umbrella comprising a handle, which can be shortened, and an umbrella surface, which is reinforced by means of ribs, which are arranged in a star-shaped manner, wherein the ribs consist of bendable tubes, which are closed at the ends, and the inner ends of which lead to a central chamber, which is formed by an upper and a lower wall, and which encompasses a displaceable air inlet valve, and the multi-part umbrella shaft is screwed to the air inlet valve.
An umbrella case is not introduced; the size of the folded umbrella is predetermined by the largest partial length of the umbrella shaft.
German patent specification DE 62 57 83 introduces an umbrella without rods, the umbrella shaft and umbrella roof rods of which can be telescoped and can be inserted into the umbrella handle, wherein the activation for the umbrella rods and for the guide rings for the rods are also accommodated in the umbrella handle. The umbrella shaft, which is pushed together, as well as the roof rods of the roof rods, which are pushed together, are located in the handle housing arranged in that one circular disk, which is stationary, and one which is supported so as to be rotatable or displaceable, is in each case located above the closed base of the handle housing, with said disk being able to accommodate the ends of the roof rods by means of truncated cone-shaped axial bore holes and which causes—by means of a center pin of the main rods—the displaceably supported disk to lock the roof rods in response to the closing operation. To open the umbrella, umbrella and roof rods are initially telescoped and the center pin is pulled out of its anchoring by means of the last axial movement, which then releases the closing mechanism for the roof rod ends.
The hollow-cylindrical umbrella handle consists of a number of guide sleeves, which corresponds to the number of roof rods, for accommodating them as well as of a guide cylinder supported in the center for accommodating the main rods. The lining for the roof is designed so as to be removable and must be supported outside of the umbrella handle housing—even in the wet state. In its inserted state, the umbrella closes tightly and is two-point supported in its extended state; an interior ventilation of the umbrella handle is not provided.
German patent DE 61 81 74 encompasses a foldable umbrella, which can be shortened and which can be completely inserted into the umbrella handle, comprising two-point, fixed and radially supported main rods, wherein in a first state, two sleeve halves—placed on top put over from below—which are screwed together in one piece and which have different diameters, form the hollow umbrella handle and are closed in a second state, in which the sleeve halves are screwed relative to one another so as form a hollow body and accommodate the rods and the lining. In the closed base of the sleeve half, which has the smaller diameter, a guide rod is rigidly attached in axial and radial direction, with a piston, which is fixedly connected to hollow rods, which can be telescoped, gliding thereon, said piston in turn being supported on the inner wall of the first sleeve half and being able to move from the sleeve base to the open sleeve edge and closing said sleeve edge at that location.
A closed hollow body is always formed by means of the two sleeve halves and is tightly closed in the first state of the sleeve halves, which are placed on top of one another, by means of the piston, so that moisture formed by condensation or umbrella wetness cannot be released. The axial expansion of the tangent cylinder surfaces of the displaceable piston releases large frictional forces with the inner sleeve wall. The moved tight piston creates a pressure or a vacuum in the interior of the sleeve—depending on the direction of movement.
English application GB 2 403 904/Spanish application ES 2 293 292/U.S. patent application US 2006 174 928/International application WO 2005 013 755 describes an umbrella holder or carrier for accommodating a folded umbrella, wherein the holder is provided with fastening or carry loops, which in turn can be placed over or fastened to carry handles of a piece of luggage—such as bags or suitcases. The umbrella carrier is substantially formed as a hollow cylinder and can also encompass ventilation openings.
The umbrella carrier according to the invention is introduced as a part, which is independent of the umbrella.
English application GB 2 320 893 introduces a collapsible and foldable pocket umbrella, in the case of which the folded umbrella is completely accommodated in the umbrella handle. The end of the main rods—the guide rods—which is located opposite to the roof rods is supported in one piece in the base of the hollow-cylindrical handle housing, which is closed by means of a cover, so as to be capable of being rotated about its longitudinal axis. On the second rod section of the main rods—running above the guide rods—a slide or support, the outer diameter of which is adapted to the inner diameter of the handle housing, is attached in one piece at the end of said second rod section, located opposite to the roof rods and displaces in response to the removal of the main and roof rods from the umbrella handle from the base to the opening of the handle housing and stabilizes the axially-rotatable main rods at that location as second support. The handle housing is slightly opened towards the opening in a truncated cone-shaped manner so as to provide for an easier insertion of the rods into the handle housing.
The slide or support as second support in response to the extended main and roof rods has already been the object of foldable umbrellas in industrial property right publications around 1930.
English application GB 365 954 introduces such a foldable umbrella, in the case of which a known umbrella comprising main and roof rods, lining and handle, can be accommodated in a long, small-diameter, foldable and lockable two-shell hollow-cylindrical handle housing so as to be folded, wherein the handle projects outwards from one end of the housing and the umbrella crown projects outwards at the opposite end of the folded housing. The umbrella handle is connected to the one half of the folded housing by means of two narrow guide rails located diametrically opposite to one another such that half of the housing is opened in response to the opening operation, the rail-guided umbrella is removed and faces away from the housing approximately at a right angle and is opened and rotated against the initial position by 180°—as in the case of a carnival swing—and is placed back into the housing half and closed by means of the second cover half. Due to the fact that the handle housing length corresponds approximately to the length of the umbrella, the umbrella, which cannot be folded, is not suitable as a pocket umbrella.
English patent specification GB 311 265 also introduces an umbrella case in combination with a ladies' handbag such that the umbrella can be accommodated in fasteners within the handbag, which are provided for this purpose.
Japanese patent application JP 2002 291 509 introduces a foldable pocket umbrella, which can be telescoped, comprising a water-tight housing and an aid for closing and opening the umbrella. In addition, the umbrella has a reservoir container in the event that water has accumulated in the housing in the case of a wet umbrella. The housing furthermore encompasses a screwable drainage opening.
In the closed state, umbrella knob and housing opening are fixedly screwed to one another; the umbrella is removed from the housing—so as to use it; the housing acts like a packaging. The umbrella shaft is fixedly connected to the knob.
Japanese patent application JP 2000 070 024 also introduces a foldable pocket umbrella, which is completely accommodated in the handle cover in the folded state. The handle cover is embodied in several pieces and substantially consist of two sandwich tube sections—in each case consisting of two cylindrical half shells, which are held in a resilient manner and closed via elastomer connections, with the first tube section, which is farthest away from the roof rods and which has the larger diameter, encompasses a divided base cover, which is formed by one-sided bending of the half shells. On its end facing the roof rods, the second tube section, which is designed in the same manner and which has the smaller diameter, has an edge-hinged cover flap for each half shell, which comprises a center bore hole, which is embodied as an elongate hole towards the edge facing away from the hinge, so that the extended main rods are guided in the center by means thereof when the covers are folded shut. The two multi-piece tube sections, which are inserted into one another and which glide within one another, are connected to one another only at their two open ends in a large-volume manner and being formed to embody an elliptical cylinder and are inserted into one another when the umbrella is extended so as to form a hollow circular cylinder as handle cover, which virtually halves the volume.
Due to the axial and radial volume change in response to the change of state from the empty handle cover housing to the umbrella-accommodating transport housing, the design of the housing constructions is quite extensive. The elliptical transport housing halves, which are resilient in radial direction due to pressure, do not eliminate injuries to the skin of the person carrying it.
Japanese publication JP 5 123 211 introduces a foldable umbrella comprising a handle cover, which is in particular designed for accommodating a wet umbrella lining. The handle cover consists of a cylindrical tube section, which is screwed to a base plate on the base side, which is prepared for a hollow-cylindrical accommodation for the rods; the inserted rods are reinforced in the accommodation so as to be incapable of rotating. At the opposite upper end, the handle cover jacket has an axially short, wall-reinforced recess, which accommodates an internal thread. The cylindrical umbrella cap is screwed to the rods by means of a loose bearing adapter and covers the handle cover via a hollow-cylindrical recess, which has an external thread, which matches the internal thread of the handle cover, for the purpose of tightly screwing the handle cover when the umbrella is folded and inserted, wherein a sealing O-ring is accommodated between umbrella cap and handle cover. Two grip burls arranged outside on the cover periphery of the umbrella cap serve for the handling thereof for unscrewing and screwing. In response to the unpacking and packing, the One umbrella lining of the folded, possibly wet umbrella, is slid into the handle cover in longitudinal direction without a rotation via the sharp-edged interior thread-bearing recess; damage to the lining is possible after repeated use. A second bearing—in addition to the fixed bearing of the handle cover on the base side—is not provided as support for the rods at the upper end of the handle cover.
U.S. publication US 4 821 756 discloses a foldable umbrella, which is completely accommodated in a handle cover in the folded state, wherein the main rods cannot be telescoped and the handle cover length is greater than the greatest length of roof rod or main rods. At their lower end opposite to the roof rods, the main rods have a piston, which is supported in the interior of the handle cover so as to be axially displaceable, which forms a guide cylinder for the main rods. The rods are subjected to a second guiding when leaving the handle cover at the end, which faces the roof rods. For opening the umbrella, main rods and roof rods are pulled out of the handle cover until the roof rods are no longer encompassed by it, the roof rods comprising the lining can then be opened and the main rods can again be pushed so deep into the handle cover that handle cover and roof rods meet. Main rods and roof rods cannot be telescoped, the main rods are secured against being rotated, the umbrella housing is closed tightly; the longitudinal dimensions of the umbrella prevent it from being suitable and used as a pocket umbrella.
U.S. application U.S. Pat. No. 4,456,023 discloses a foldable umbrella comprising rods, which can be telescoped, in a fixedly water-tight cover, in the case of which the tip of the umbrella has a screwable handle cap, by means of which the cover is sealed when the umbrella is inserted. On the cylindrical inner wall, the fixed cover has grooves running in axial direction, in which tongues of the slide of the rods, which can be telescoped, run so as to be secured against rotation in response to the insertion and extending of the umbrella. At the upper end of the inner wall, the longitudinal grooves transfer into radially spiral-shaped screw grooves; the slide of the extended umbrella can thus be locked at the upper cover inner stop by a rotation against the cover.
Due to climate, a tight umbrella housing forms condensation moisture in the interior, which does not drain, also caused by the moisture of an umbrella lining. This solution also provides for only a one-point support for the expanded telescoped rods at the upper cover end.
With publication US 2 091 676, the U.S. Patent Office protected a foldable pocket umbrella, the handle housing of which consists of two inner sleeves, which are arranged within/on top of one another so as to be longitudinally displaceable, and outer tube halves, with the lower base of the sleeve being closed and accommodating the guide tube of the main umbrella rods, which can be telescoped, in one piece and with the opposite cover of the tube half being formed by means of the end cap of the crown of the roof rods and the handle housing closes tightly in the folded state. A closed circular disk-shaped guide is attached via a collar at the lower end of the first rod tube after the guide tube, with said guide gliding to the upper open end of the inner sleeve with the opening of the umbrella or of the main rods, which can be telescoped, respectively, and which closes it in this state on the one hand and which forms the second radial support bearing for the main rods on the other hand. Two longitudinal wedges, which are located opposite one another and which run longitudinally at the inner wall of the inner sleeve, are compatible with two correspondingly attached and molded slits of the guide disks and are to form a security against rotation between inner sleeve and main rods. The security against rotation of the umbrella is only given when the outer handle tube is also secured against rotation against the inner sleeve. The closed guide disk—operating like a piston—seals against the inner wall of the inner sleeve and—depending on the direction of movement—allows for a vacuum to be created in the interior of the sleeve or builds up pressure. Even a slight deformation of the inner sleeve allows for only a limited movement of the guide disk.
Contrary thereto, U.S. application U.S. Pat. No. 1,885,968 shows a one-point support for the main rods in the handle housing, which accommodates the umbrella, by means of a piston comprising a tongue, which points in radial direction projecting beyond the outer diameter thereof and which glides in a groove, which runs spirally in axial direction via the cylindrical inner wall of the handle housing and which thus causes the piston to roll during an axial displacement. The rolling causes a relative movement between the folded umbrella and the inner wall of the handle housing in response to the extension and insertion of the umbrella, so as to securely position the umbrella lining and the frame, wherein an increased friction takes place between handle housing and piston.
Contrary thereto, U.S. application U.S. Pat. No. 892,813 shows a one-point support for the main rods in the handle, which is in the base point or at the top of the case, depending on the expansion of the umbrella and position of the rods.
U.S. application U.S. Pat. No. 868,326 also shows a foldable umbrella comprising an umbrella case, in the case of which the stability of the main rods is only given in a base point support for the handle/case.
International application WO 1997/048 303 “Combined Umbrella Case and Handle” introduces a hollow-cylindrical umbrella handle, which can be screwed to a cover, wherein the cylindrical cover is slit across the width of the main rods across a radius and the umbrella handle—when being filled with a foldable umbrella—is closed by means of the cover screw connection and the screwed cover—when the umbrella is extended—has an aperture and a lock for the main rods for the two-point support. At its edge, the cover extending beyond the handle cover has an internal thread, which is designed so as to match the external thread of the handle cover. Towards the rod outlet, the cover is furthermore designed by a port comprising a protruding collar, over which a clamp is placed, which is also slit to rod dimensions, which closes the slit opening by rotation and which forms the above-mentioned second support next to the fixed bearing in the handle cover base when the foldable umbrella is extended. A further embodiment describes a fixedly installed rotary slide comprising a small handle button, which can be activated by hand, instead of the rotary clamp, which is attached by means of a cord and which is placed loosely on top. A further embodiment shows a slit flap cover, which is hinged to the cover edge and which is held by means of a locking device, which is to be operated by hand in the closed position. In a first solution, the handle cover encompasses an open base, which is bordered in radial direction, where the main rods are fixedly supported by means of two large diameter washers or—in a second approach—a closed base comprising a centrally placed bolt or stud, via which the main rods are fixed. The screw cover solution comprising rotary clamp or detent cover comprising a rotary clamp as solution for the further bearing point for the main rods loses points in its sense of value—the wide cover slit for the rods provides for an opening, which is too large. The main rods are attached in the base of the handle cover in one piece.
All of the presented publications are only conditionally suitable or not suitable at all for the specific use as foldable umbrella comprising an additional further functionality, such as an umbrella cover—in particular not for a compact pocket umbrella comprising a handle cover and support for rotatable and lockable main rods with double bearings.